


A Burning Tragedy

by Toaverse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Apologies, Din Djarin Is A Good Dad, Father-Son Relationship, Force Ghost Luke - Freeform, Gen, Grogu has spoken, Heavy Angst, Or rather Grogu Djarin, and a worried dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: (CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE FINAL!)Din was suppose to pick up Grogu from the Jedi academy and spend the weekend with him like usually.He didn’t expect the academy to be on fire with his son possibly still in there...Along with Luke who’s nowhere to be seen...
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	1. A Burning Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is an re-upload, because AO3 apparently thought I uploaded this fic on the 24th when I clearly posted it on the 23th. And I couldn’t edit the date, so the fic just hanged awkwardly between fics that had been posted the 23th...
> 
> So here it is again to fix the glitch :/
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, and I wish all of you a merry sithmas already! :D

28 ABY

Evenings on Yavin 4 are always quite quiet. Sure, you hear some insects flying pass your ear, or hear the wind brushing through the tree branches, but still.

Din mostly hears the latter, as he walks to Luke’s Jedi academy to pick up Grogu and bring him home for the weekend.

His house is not that far from the academy, so why not walk there? Besides, Din has 2 blasters on his belt just in case.

But still, Yavin 4 is one of the least dangerous planets right now, so Din should be safe non the less.

Thank the force that Luke offered him a deal to still see Grogu...

It had been 19 years since Luke arrived on Gideon’s ship to take Grogu and train him in the ways of the force. But after he had seen and felt how strong Din and the kid’s bond was, he suggested that Din could move to Yavin 4 so that he can regularly see his son.

Din couldn’t have agreed faster, as well as feeling very grateful that the Jedi suggested the idea.

Life has been quiet ever since. Cara, Greef and Boba come by for a visit from time to time so that they can catch up, and no threat or bounty hunter had come out of nowhere to steal or kill the green creature.

Despite missing his bounty hunting days, Din won’t trade his current life with Grogu for the galaxy.

His thoughts are abruptly cut off at the sound of burning fire. Din looks around, trying to find the direction the sound is coming from. Only to see smoke rising above the trees, exactly at the direction Din headed to.

At the Jedi academy....

Din stands there, feeling his heart in his throat as he looks at the smoke that’s floating in the sky. It takes a moment before he starts running towards the temple as fast as his legs can take him.

‘It better not have Grogu in there.’ Din can only think as he sprints to the Jedi academy. ‘Please...’

He finally gets there, and his suspicion and fear are unfortunately proven right...

Din is met with the heat of the raging flames that had already destroyed a chunk of the academy. The fire only continues spreading, and only grows bigger bit by bit. Din can even see a body of a student laying near the exit, all burned and destroyed by the fire.

The sight makes his throat tighten, all kinds of scenarios and questions swirling in Din’s head.

‘Is Grogu okey?’

‘Is he hurt?’

‘Is he still inside the building?’

‘Is he still...alive?’

Din is paralyzed with fear at this point, fear of knowing the possible truth that Grogu didn’t survive the fire and has been burned alive and that he felt excruciating pain as his last minutes and-

Tears start to burn in the man’s eyes, feeling his heart beat loud in his throat as Din thoughts start to cloud with panic.

No, he isn’t gonna let that happen, never. He’s gonna get Grogu out of here, even if it’s the last thing Din does.

He wipes his tears away, not wanting to seem weak. Din then walks closer to the already destroyed temple, fully curtain what he’s about to do.

And just when he is about to run into the building to save his kid, he hears a droid bleep.

Din turns his gaze to his right, and is met with an R2 droid that looks like it has just gotten there next to him. And an familiar small green creature is sitting on top of it.

Grogu.

The man lets a sigh of relief, before picking up the green creature in his arms.

Honestly, Din can’t be more relieved right now.

“Are you okey, Ad’ika?” He immediately asks, still feeling his heart loudly beat in his chest. “Are you hurt?”

Grogu answers the second question by shaking his head as a “No.”, trying to say that he didn’t got hurt.

Din only smiles, tears of relief rolling down his cheeks. He hugs his son tightly to his chest as if the kid is gonna be taken away from him again.

“I thought I lost you, Grogu...” the former mandalorian manages to say through his tears.

The green creature can only hug his crying father with his small arms and claws, trying to comfort Din.

It took a few moments for the human to calm down. And when he does, more questions get in his mind.

Din looks up at the still burning academy, one particular question swirling in his head.

“Where’s Luke?”

He turns his head to his right again where that droid was that brought Grogu, but that thing had already disappeared.

If anything, there are no living beings around the burning building besides him and Grogu...

“Luke?” Din calls out, carefully walking past and around the fire with a bit of distance. “Luke, where are you?!”

Oh no, that Jedi better not be dead too...

But, after looking for said Jedi for more then a few moments, it likely is the case.

“Great...” Din lets out in a defeated tone, not knowing what to do now.

“Home?” Grogu asks, looking at his thinking yet confused dad.

“Don’t worry, kid. We’re going home after I call some people to help.” Din says, trying to comfort his son from all the chaos that’s happening right near them.

He makes the call to Cara, who then informs the rebels on Yavin 4 what’s going on right now. It was only after 15 minutes or more that a handful of rebels and other sort of help arrive at the scene.

After having to answer a lot of questions he doesn’t even know the answer to, Din was told he was free to go and that they were handling it from here.

The former bounty hunter takes one last look at the burning academy, this time with backup and help, before turning his back and walking away from it.

As Din is walking home, he glances over at a now sleeping Grogu in his arms. 

Yup, the kid definitely deserves a blue cookie before bed.

The sight is enough for Din to crack a little smile, especially after what he just witnessed.

Speaking of which, the human takes a mental note of sending Luke an holographic call asking where the kriff he is. Unfortunately, the possibility of the Jedi having been killed in the fire is also still an option...

Non the less, Din is still gonna make that call after he put Grogu to bed.

•+•

It was revealed the next day that the rebel team send to the burned academy hadn’t found Luke’s body in the fire. Instead, they had found many, many students.

Regardless of that news, Din had send the call to the Jedi, asking where he was and explaining what happend. But he didn’t get an response.

Weeks, months, years, and many more calls where made by Din for the Jedi. But once again, Luke didn’t answer...

He never answered...


	2. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 31 years, Luke finally makes amends with his former student.

59 ABY

Upon entering the nearly empty living room, Grogu is greeted with only a flat blanket on the floor.

A perfect place to meditate.

Grogu walks over to the blanket, sitting in a cross-leg position when standing exactly on the middle of the blanket.

The Jedi ways aren’t really Grogu’s cup of soap, but he finds meditating to be a good way to connecti with the force, as well as a positive outlet for the negative.

Like his father’s death...

The green creature closes his eyes, and tries to focus on his breathing.

It has been 2 weeks since his father, Din Djarin, had died at 82 of old age. It was obviously bound to happen, since humans unfortunately live a much shorter life span then Grogu’s species, but both father and son managed to make the best out of it.

It was a peaceful and painless death, which was exactly the way Grogu hoped his father would pass.

Luckily, Din lived long enough to see his son turn 100, the age of adulthood of Grogu’s species.

To honor him, Grogu began to wear mandalorian armor of clan Mudhorn, the clan Din had founded before he went back for the green womb rat.

The green creature can only hear silence as memories of him and his dad swirl in his mind.

Grogu remembers the first time his dad called out his name, turning his attention to him everything Din said it. He remembers reaching for that small ball from his father’s ship that he liked so much when he was 50, until it was in his hands through the force. Grogu even remembers when he saw his father for the first time.

Those years before that moment however...where pretty vague. Especially Order 66...

Grogu snaps out of his meditation state at the thought of that horrific period, looking down at the ground instead.

In his life, Grogu had survived two cases of the Jedi being overthrown by the Sith; Order 66, which only remains a blur in his mind. And the destruction of Luke’s Jedi academy, which he remembers far more clearly.

The flames that erupted from inside, the heat of the flames Grogu felt when he was still inside, the agonizing panicking screams from the other students when they either tried to escape or burned to death, the distraught scream that master Luke let out when outside...

It was only a miracle when that R2 droid brought him to Din, who comforted him when standing near the burning academy.

And all those memories started surfacing when Grogu was in his mid-teenage years.

He of cours went to Din about it, and he explained everything further, not hiding a single important thing.

Luke had disappeared from the galaxy’s radar, leaving the destroyed academy with the burned bodies of his own students behind.

It where the rebels who cleaned up the mess. And many of his friends and relatives tried to contact or find him, but with no result.

Grogu’s gaze turns away from the ground, trying to get back to his meditating again.

He closes his eyes again, and focuses on his breathing again.

Slowly in, and out again...

“Grogu?”

The green creature takes the time to listen who that voice is. The voice sounds from someone who’s in their 50s, yet it also sounds so familiar.

Grogu slowly opens his eyes, and he isn’t even surprised who stands right in front of him.

“Master Luke Skywalker.” The green creature says as if he was expecting him to show up as a force ghost. “What brings you here after 31 years?”

Luke is speechless for a whole minute, trying to find the right words to say. “I-I went into exile...”

Grogu looks up at him, seeing the shame in the force ghost’s expression after having said the words.

“And why, may I ask?” Grogu asks. “You could’ve at least tried to look for any students who where still alive in the fire. You could’ve contacted your friends or the rebellion to help. You could’ve explained to them what happend to your academy instead of them having to figure it out by themselves...” Grogu goes on listing every possibly thing the former Jedi could have done instead of what he chose. “...But you ran away like some coward.”

“And I know...” Luke admits. He had already realized his actions where one of his most selfish, and he already made amends and accepted it. He just needed to be rightfully called out for it.

A tense silence falls for a moment, before Grogu speaks again.

“You could’ve at least answered.” Luke raised an eyebrow at the sentence at first. “Your friends and family tried to reach you for almost a decade. My father tried to contact you for years after the academy burned...” At this point, Grogu got a bit emotional, especially at the mention of his father. He saw the sadness and disappointment in Din’s eyes after each of his failed attempt to reach his friend. “...but you didn’t even bother to answer...”

Luke can feel his shame and regret grow at hearing the hurt in Grogu’s voice. The force ghost then sits across from the green creature, cross-legged as well.

“Grogu...I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for disappearing without a trace and leaving everyone just out of shame. I’m sorry for leaving everyone in the dust about my whereabouts. I’m sorry for never answering any messages or calls and disappoint them. I’m sorry for not coming back earlier. I’m sorry for letting everyone down...” The words are spilling out of his mouth, with a taste of sheer regret and shame. “I’m sorry for everything...”

Grogu doesn’t want to believe the former Jedi after everything he has done and put the galaxy through, but the sense of his emotions say otherwise.

The green creature speaks again after another tense silence on Luke’s part.

“I accept your apology. But I can’t forgive you for your actions...”

Luke only slowly nods at Grogu’s response, fully expected to not be forgiven, at least not immediately.

“Thank you, for trying to make amends, though.” Grogu says, catching Luke by surprise.

“I thought it was about time.” Luke says, looking away from the green creature. “Better late then never, they say.”

Grogu only nods in agreement, all though he would rather have received or given an apology sooner rather then later.

“Would you mind say hi to my father?” Grogu suddenly asks when Luke was just about to go.

The force ghost raises an eyebrow, not getting the question at first. But he quickly figures the answer after thinking the question through.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Grogu gives his former master a small smile, before Luke disappears into air, leaving the green creature alone in the room again.

Grogu feels his mind spinning all over the place, trying to process everything that has been said.

Once it all settles in, his mind eases, and it feels surprisingly good.

It feels as if his mind is at peace again.


End file.
